hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
5th September 2017
Synopsis Plot News of Ste's collapse is spread around the village. Tony comforts a worries Harry. Leah and Lucas watch coverage of Amy's death on the news and Kathy races out. Ste stares at a photo of his family. Mike vows not to "fold" like Ryan. Tegan tries to talk to Ryan about their kiss but they are interrupted by Leah and Lucas, and Ryan leaves. Ste calls Tegan and tells her that they need to stop telling James that he's corrupt. Tegan is confused, and Ste says that his memory is coming back, and he killed Amy. He quickly hangs up. Milo tries to comfort Mandy. Tony tells Harry that he, Tony and Ste can go on a boy's trip. Tony remains optimistic. James tells Ste to change his plea to guilty and Ste refuses. James says that he's happy so long Ste is behind bars. Ste tells James that he's a disgusting human being. James says that he'll see Ste in court. Diane assures Mandy that she doesn't have a problem with her. As Diane leaves, the computer with the bookings crashes. Tony is questioned by the prosecution. The prosecution brings up Ste's abuse and the judge pushes James to say something about Ms. Garner leading Tony. Tony tells the court that he believes in Ste. Harry explodes when James has no questions for Tony. Tegan asks for Leela to call her. Tegan catches Leah and Lucas in the kitchen, and Tegan is suspicious that Leah has lied about what they were doing. The court view Leah's evidence through a video recording. Mike takes the stand. Mike tells the prosecution that he needs no questions and that he's sure that Ste is guilty. Kathy agrees, but the judge warns Mike that he will be held in contempt of court if he continues. Harry is infuriated when James has no questions for Mike. Both Harry and the judge are unimpressed with James's poor defence of Ste. The prosecution is delighted. Harry explodes and the judge orders Harry to be removed. Ste decides that he needs to tell Harry everything. Milo manages to fix the computer. Mandy tells Milo that she needs a sous chef. Diane tries to stop Tony from going into The Hutch but fails. Tony walks in on Mandy dropping the tray and Milo accidentally causing a fire in the kitchen. Tegan expresses her worry to Leah and Lucas and sees their message history asking if they think Tegan knows about something. Tony angrily confronts Diane. Tony and Mandy have a blazing row and both Mandy and Diane squirt him with sauce. Diane explodes at him. Ryan and Tegan try to talk to Leah and Lucas. Leah says "I didn't mean to - it was an accident". Harry tries to convince Ste to sack James. Ste admits to Harry that he knows who really killed Amy. Ryan tries to convince Leah to tell them what the accident was. Lucas admits that he keeps wetting the bed due to the fear of Amy's killer returning. Ryan and Tegan comfort them. Ste tells Harry that James worked out who killed Amy. Harry asks who killed Amy. Ste says that her death must have been an accident as nobody wanted her dead. Ste wonders if she knew that she was going to die. Harry asks who Ste is covering for. Ste says that Harry did. Through a flashback, we see Amy fall to the floor during a struggle with Harry. Cast Regular cast *Leah Barnes - Elá-May Demircan *Kathy Barnes - Sarah Jane Buckley *Mike Barnes - Tony Hirst *Milo Entwistle - Nathan Morris *Lucas Hay - William Hall *Ste Hay - Kieron Richardson *Diane Hutchinson - Alex Fletcher *Tony Hutchinson - Nick Pickard *Ryan Knight - Duncan James *Leela Lomax - Kirsty-Leigh Porter *Tegan Lomax - Jessica Ellis *James Nightingale - Gregory Finnegan *Mandy Richardson - Sarah Jayne Dunn *Harry Thompson - Parry Glasspool Guest cast *Janet Garner - Susan Cookson *Judge Francis Hume - Paul Brown Music Notes *A paramedic is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2017 episodes Category:2017